Persona 4 XTR
by llamamiah
Summary: This is a fic about what would happen if Souji never left Inaba, and had another adventure there.


_**A/N: New fic. Whoot.**_

**[][][]Persona 4 XTR[][][]**

A relatively clean room. A calendar marked March 21st, 2012. A silver-headed teenage male lying in bed. This young man wass 17. Although he was supposed to leave the day before, he was allowed to stay in Inaba through high school, and then college. School would not start until the 9th of April, so he had a good couple weeks to relax.

He was glad his adventures in the TV were over, although he would learn a few days later how wrong he was. He was currently dreaming of his girlfriend, Naoto Shirogane. His alarm clock went off and he groaned. He was supposed to meet his friends at Junes. He quickly got dressed and called one of the first friends he made in this quiet town.

| Hey Yosuke.

| Sup, partner?

| When do I have to be at Junes?

He asked his friend what time to be at Junes.

"You got five minutes, Souji."

Five minutes wasn't very much time at all! He had to go! He quickly grabbed some toast and headed out the door. He ran all the way to the large shopping chain that had invaded the town a bit over a year ago. He saw two lovebirds walking into the elevator and jumped in, greeting his other friends.

| What's up Kanji?

| How are you, Rise?

| You guys just got here, too?

He asks the two if they just got there, also.

"Yeah, Senpai. We walked in just before you."

"Hi! Yeah, that's right."

The three ride the elevator to the roof and step into the food court. The large bear sitting at their usual table looked worried. Kanji pulled up a seat next to Chie. Rise sat next to him. Yosuke and Chie had been looking into each other's eyes while Naoto walked up and hugged Souji.

"It's nice to see you, Senpai. How are you?"

|Okay!

|Meh…

|In your arms, happiest man in the world

|Terrible!

The silverette flattered her, and they sat down.

Yosuke looked over at Teddie, who Yukiko is feeding a cheese burger. "Hey Ted! Why're you looking so sad?"

"Oh, everyone's here! Now I can tell you guys what happened!"

Chie looked over at the egg-shaped bear. "Something happened? What?"

Teddie took a deep breath and began telling his story.

"Yesterday I went back into the TV. I'm not sure why, I just did. I had an instinct that something was wrong. But instead of being at the field or the lake, I was back in that studio! There was no fog, but there was a mist. It was red, like blood. It really scared me, and I had a feeling that more bad things would happen."

Yukiko looked surprised. "You mean, we'll have to go back into the TV? Like, the Shadows are back?"

"Well… I _did_ sense some other creatures there… but they weren't Shadows! I'd never felt that kind of creature before!"

Naoto looked calm and calculating. "Hmm. Red mist… New creatures… this is one amazing mystery."

Yosuke turned to Souji. "Hey, partner. What do you think we should do?"

| Wait for the Midnight Channel to come on.

| Go inside the TV.

| Ignore it.

Souji told everyone they should go into the TV.

Kanji was ready to go. "You mean I get to bust up some evildoers? Let's _go_!

-xx-

Inside the TV, there was a red mist, just as Teddie said. Rise quickly scanned the world using her Persona. She suddenly gasped.

"This is really weird… I can only sense the shopping district… It's like everything else disappeared."

"Strange… Do you sense any new beings?" Was Naoto's reply.

"Oh.. My… God. There aren't just one new kind of creature, there's _tons_! And they all feel very different from the others. One kind seems like it's sad, another angry, others happy, confused, surprised, depressed… every emotion you can think of!"

Yosuke grinned. "Well, lots of stuff to kill. Am I right?"

Naoto turned towards Souji. "What do you think we should do, Senpai?"

| Wait for Rise to scan more.

| Kill some Creatures!

| Go back to our world.

Souji states, rather enthusiastically, that they should kill these new beings.

Chie kicked the air a few times. "Well, let's go then!"

Suddenly, a glowing velvet door appeared. Souji quickly said they should wait and went inside.

Inside this room, he was in a limousine. Everything was the same color. Igor and Margaret sat and stood, respectively, before him.

"Welcome back, to the Velvet Room. As you know, when a new journey starts, a different Velvet Room is formed. However, this is of the same shape as in your previous journey. Therefore, your journey is not yet over. However, it has begun anew. Due to this, your Social Links have been erased, with your Personae along with them. However, you still have Izanagi. That should be more than enough for now. I'll see you soon."

Souji was forced out of the room, and stood back in the studio. He gathered the group together, as Yosuke lead the way back to the Shopping District.

-xx-

"What in the-? Everything's really freaking huge! And all the buildings have those red-black-spirally thingies!" Exclaimed Chie.

Yosuke looked confused. "But only one door is red-and-black. There's blue-and-black, yellow, pale green, bright yellow, purple, everything! Which door should we go through, partner?"

| Red.

| Blue.

| Yellow.

| Pale green.

Souji calmly says they should try the yellow door first.

Rise nods. "Those ones are really happy, and the building is the bookstore. Just to be safe, you should take everyone!"

Kanji was confused. "What do you mean? I thought only four people could go into a dungeon at a time."

"That's how it used to be, but there appear to be slots for ten different people. Seven fighters and one navigator is all we have, so we should make the most of it."

-xx-

The group was now inside the store. There were books stacked floor to ceiling, forming a maze. Some books had fallen into massive piles, blocking passages. Much to everyone's surprise, they only had the weapons they had started out with. Souji's golf club, Yosuke's wrenches, Chie's sneakers, Yukiko's paper fan, Kanji's folding chair, Teddie's spiky glove, and Naoto's gun. Surprisingly, Rise had a hammer that she claimed was in case the situation became dire/ She also had some battle skills, apparently. Although, she was confused that everyone's Persona had reverted.

They went a bit farther through the passageway, and were met with a yellow slimy blob with a huge smile. They stared at it, and it suddenly lashed out with an arm, which Souji expertly dodged. He struck it with his golf club and the battle began!

-xx-

Souji - 100 HP, 50 SP

Yosuke - 100 HP, 50 SP

Chie - 115 HP, 35 SP

Yukiko - 95 HP, 60 SP

Kanji - 140 HP, 15 SP

Rise - 90 HP, 60 SP

Teddie - 100 HP, 55 SP

Naoto - 100 HP, 60 SP

Grinning Orb 1-6 - 30 HP, 5 SP

There were six large spheres, each with wavy yellow and black lines all over their bodies. On the front of each, there was a large smile with suspicious pointed teeth, and closed eyes turned upwards. The Investigation Team had the first move.

Souji attacked Grinning Orb 1!

Grinning Orb 1 - 19 HP

Yosuke used [Bash] on Grinning Orb 2!

Grinning Orb 2 - 3 HP

Chie used [Skewer] on Grinning Orb 1!

Grinning Orb 1 had been slain!

Yukiko used [Agi] on Grinning Orb 3!

Grinning Orb 3 - 10 HP

Kanji attacked Grinning Orb 4! CRITICAL HIT!

Grinning Orb 4 was slain!

Kanji attacked Grinning Orb 3!

Grinning Orb 3 was slain!

Rise used Flote on Grinning Orb 5!

Grinning Orb 5 - 18 HP

Teddie used Bufu on Grinning Orb 2!

Grinning Orb 2 was slain!

Naoto attacked Grinning Orb 5!

Grinning Orb 5 - 4 HP

Grinning Orb 5 - 4 HP, 5 SP

Grinning Orb 6 - 30 HP, 5 SP

Grinning Orb 5 used [Chansew] on Teddie!

Teddie - 91 HP

Grinning Orb 6 attacked Naoto!

Naoto - 89 HP

Teddie - 91 HP, 51 SP

Naoto - 89 HP, 50 SP

Souji used Zio on Grinning Orb 5!

Grinning Orb 5 was slain!

Chie used Bufu on Grinning Orb 6!

Grinning Orb 6 - 16 HP

Yukiko attacked Grinning Orb 6!

Grinning Orb 6 was slain!

50 exp. To everybody!

- Souji obtained Grinning Tooth x2!

- Yosuke obtained Grinning Tooth x1!

- Chie obtained Grinning Eye x1!

- Yukiko obtained Grinning Tooth x1 & Grinning Eye x1!

- Kanji obtained Grinning Hide x2!

- Rise obtained Grinning Tooth x1 & Grinning Hide x1!

- Teddie obtained Grinning Hide x1 & Grinning Eye x1!

- Naoto obtained Grinning Eye x2!

Yosuke looked at Rise strangely. "What was that move you used? It looked like a sphere of water smashed into that thing's head."

Rise was grinning. "I think it's a new kind of move, that has water type. Like those things' move. We've never seen it before, and I think it was happiness element. There must be all kinds of new moves!"

Chie looked kind of creeped out. "What's this… _thing_ I got from it? It's like a blue eye with a sparkle in it."

Yosuke looked at what he got, too. "I got one of those things' tooth!"

Kanji looked at what he had picked up. "I got its skin."

Souji calmly explained that those were materials that you could sell to Daidara at the Metalworks, and he'd make some cool new item with enough of the right kinds.

-xx-x-x

_**A/N: Hey. New fic for you all! I am a hardcore fan of the Persona series, and I've been wanting to do this fic for a while! Feel free to comment on new skills and places I should put in!**_

_**-xx-**_

**Skill Template:**

**Element: (e.g. Fire, Ice)**

**Basic Skill Name: (e.g. Agi, Bufu)**

**Multiple Skill Name: (e.g. Maragi, Mabufu)**

**2****nd**** Stage Single Skill Name: (e.g. Agilao, Bufula)**

**2****nd**** Stage Multiple Skill Name: (e.g. Maragilao, Mabufula)**

**3****rd**** Stage Single Skill Name: (e.g. Agidyne, Bufudyne)**

**3****rd**** Stage Multiple Skill Name: (e.g. Maragidyne, Mabufudyne)**

**-xx-**

_**This has been a Llama Production.**_


End file.
